(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the electrical induction of ejaculation of semen from male mammals. More particularly, this invention relates to ejaculation of semen from bovine bulls.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Three methods are used to induce ejaculation from bovine bulls. They are rectal massage, use of an artificial vagina, and electro-ejaculation.
Rectal massage involves introducing the operators lubricated glove hand into the rectum to remove feces and identify pelvic structures. After this is accomplished, each seminal vesicle is massaged in a cranial to caudal direction to stimulate secretion of seminal fluid. Next, the ampullae of the vasa differentia are alternately massaged in a cranial to caudal direction. An assistant collects the emission from the urethral orifice when the emission changes from a clear to a milky color.
Another method in use to induce ejaculation from bovine bulls is the artificial vagina method. This method produces the highest quality ejaculate because it is considered characteristic of the bull's physiologic ejaculate. Disadvantages of this method include the expenditure of a great deal of time, particularly when an inexperienced bull is involved, the need for another animal to serve as a mount and danger of injury to the operator while handling the animals.
A third method of inducing ejaculation is the insertion of an electro-ejaculator probe into the rectum to stimulate the nerves involved in erection and ejaculation. Electro-ejaculator probes before my invention were constructed of wood, plastic or rubber and fabric composition with electrodes mounted on the probe either lengthwise or circumferentially. Recent advances in the art have shown that the method is more effective and less painful for the animal if the electrodes are mounted on the probe's ventral surface. This facilitates greater stimulation of the nerves more directly involved with erection and ejaculation, and less stimulation of sensory nerves of the spinal area which transmit pain inpulses.
The probe is cylindrical in shape with a continuous or solid wall. The solid wall construction of the probe and the peristallic action or abdominal pressure propels fecal material rearward which may force the probe out of the rectum or cause the separation of the electrodes from the inner face of the bowel, thus reducing current transmissions.
A discussion of semen collection and electro-ejaculator probes is found in Amstutz, H. E., D.V.M., ed., Bovine Medicine and Surgery, Second Edition, Volume 2, 1980, American Veterinary Publications, Inc., Santa Barbara, Calif., pp. 996 et seq. and 1012 et seq.